pokemon_and_digimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Victreebel
James' Victreebel was captured as a Weepinbell in the Kanto Region by James with the help of his Weezing some time between the events of So Near Yet So Far Fetched and The Breeding Center Secret. James then left Weepinbell at the Breeding Centre that Butch and Cassidy of Team Rocket had set up to both evolve and cage other people's Pokémon to send off to their boss, Giovanni. After James retrieved it from the Breeding Center it had evolved into a Victreebel, which would always show affection for James by biting him on the head every time it was released from it's Poké Ball. Although Victreebel debuted in Kanto, it was seldomly used in battles and hardly ever came out of it's Poké Ball, very much like Jessie's Lickitung. Victreebel was not seen battling or using any of it's moves until the Orange Island Episodes and the Johto League episodes. James often used it to battle along side Jessie's Arbok and/or Jessie's Lickitung. Also, sometimes, if James used both of his Pokémon he would send out his Weezing to battle along side Victreebel. He also used both Weezing and Victreebel alongside Jessie's Arbok and Lickitung when they would sometimes use all 4 of their Pokémon in a battle against Ash and his friends. James really loved and cared about his Victreebel. In flashbacks, they were seen doing things together such as sleeping, eating, and bathing in hot water. James was also seen watering his Victreebel several times, and in ''The Grass Route ''James used his Victreebel for the Grass Tournament as Victreebel was a grass type Pokémon. During the contest it lost the battle to Ephraim's Skiploom Skippy. Victreebel has a number of things in common with Jessie's Lickitung. They were both the second-ever Pokémon and second-ever Generation I Pokémon Jessie and James captured during their journey through Kanto. Also, they were seldomly used in Kanto during battles against Ash and Co., but were used more in the Orange Islands and Johto. They both showed affection for their Trainers in strange ways. Lickitung showed affection for Jessie by licking her on the face, and Victreebel showed affection for James by biting him on the head when beng released from the Poké Ball. Also, Lickitung and Victreebel were both traded away during Team Rocket's journey through Johto. Victreebel also has similarities with James' other Grass-type Pokémon; Cacnea and Carnivine, because they all show affection for James by hurting him when ever they are released from their Poké Ball. They have also all been used as James's main battling Pokémon in each and every different region, Victreebel in Johto, Cacnea in Hoenn, and Carnivine in Sinnoh. Also, they have all been used in many battles along side Jessie's Poison Type Pokémon based off of snakes; Victreebel has often battled along side Jessie's Arbok, and Cacnea and Carnivine have both often battled along side Jessie's Seviper. Victreebel shares some similarities with Ash's Bulbasaur and Bayleef. They can all use Grass-type moves such as Razor Leaf and Vine Whip, but Bulbasaur has more similarities with Victreebel as they are both Generation I Pokémon and are both duel Grass- and Poison- types. Also, they can both use Sleep Powder as well as Razor Leaf and Vine Whip. Victreebel has been in lots of battles against Ash's Bulbasaur and Bayleef. In ''Here's Lookin at you Elekid ''James is pushed into trading his Victreebel for a Weepinbell by the Magikarp Salesman becuause Weepinbell can use Sweet Scent, which will attract other Pokémon for Team Rocket to capture. Soon after Weepinbell evolved into Victreebel and started biting Jessie just like James's old Victreebel did to him. Jessie then ordered her Arbok to send the Victreebel flying. Meanwhile, the Magikarp Salesman was being bitten by on the head by James's Old Victreebel. He kicked it way, realizing it was no good to him. The two Victreebel then met and fell in love, skipping off into the forest. They have not been seen since. However, Victreebel did appear in a flashback, when Gardenia, one of the Gym Leaders in Sinnoh mentions trading her Victreebel to James. Moves usedEdit *Razor Leaf *Sleep Powder *Double-Edge *Wrap *Swords Dance *Take Down *Vine Whip *Stun Spore *Tackle Although James did order Victreebel to use Poison Powder in one episode, it did not actually get the chance to do so since Ash's Muk went inside Victreebel's mouth before Victreebel could even try to use it's Poison Powder move. Category:Pokemon Category:Characters